Three for Three
by Alena Blackheart
Summary: Tim and Dick enjoying one another's' company in the bedroom. . . BoyxBoy explicit content.


Hey, Pigeons.

This is just a random short oneshot I decided to finally do. . .Because someone bet me that I couldn't write something sexual.

And I was pretty sure they were right.

But I can't have that.

So I proved them wrong. . . Kind of.

This is my first ever explicit thing ever. . .(redundant) so yes – keep in mind that I have no idea how smexual things work. xD So. . . yes.

But yes – this is your warning: THIS CONTAINS SEX. THAT IS ALL IT IS. SEX SEX SEX. And it's boyxboy.

So if you're ickle bitty, don't like that sort of stuff, or are somewhere in between: STOP READING NOW.

You have been warned.

Disclaimer: These two belong to DC, not me.

* * *

"D-Dick. . ."

The soft word dances through the pants already echoing around the dark room: barely loud enough to be called a whisper but not nearly soft enough to be passed off as another simple intake of breath from the pale, partially parted lips of the smaller figure laying in a lusted haze on the bed. His clenched eyes open slowly – half-lidded – as he lets out a tiny whimper; which in turn earns a low groan from the owner of the gasped name as he thrusts yet again into the lithe form beneath him. The smaller figure inhales sharply with the motion, gasping with both pain and pleasure, as he grips the sheets in tight fists and allows his eyes to slide shut once more. The older man chuckles and leans forward – gently pressing his lips against the younger's as he pushes in yet again. The touch sends a shiver down the smaller boy's spine – and Dick can't help but smile as he slowly graces his lips across the smaller's cheek.

"Keep 'em open, Timmy. . .I like your eyes. . ." Dick whispers into his ear before ghosting his lips down Tim's neck – pulling a rare mewl-like moan from the boy beneath him. For years Dick could have *sworn* that Tim – Tim, the quiet one: Tim, the one that rarely brought attention to himself: Tim, the one that had followed the Dynamic Duo for god knows how long without the *Batman* finding out – would be overly loud in bed. But no, he was as quiet as ever. . .Unless you hit one of his 'spots'. And what with this being their third time, Dick was starting to get a hang of mapping out those special triggers. Dick pulls back for a moment, just long enough to see Tim's piercing blue eyes part open to watch Dick with his gaze, usually adoring and calculating, clouded with lust. Dick allows a soft moan to pass through his lips as another thrust sends an almost animalistic desire sparkling through those icy eyes before he suddenly leans forward and presses his lips against Tim's neck – just above his collarbone. One of the spots. Tim all but yelps as his body jerks ever so slightly – his back nearly rising off the bed. Dick moans again and slowly trails circles with his tongue along Tim's throat – every now and then moving back to gently bite at that one special spot. Tim gasps and trembles and lets out more of those wonderful sounds. Soft. Needy. *Greedy*. Dick's name trembles past his lips yet again – and Dick groans as he feels himself right on the edge. He breathes Tim's name in response – his words ghosting over Tim's neck as he swirls his tongue over the spot and thrusts into Tim at the same time. Tim's back fully arches off the bed this time – accompanied by a long and shameless moan. Dick's pants momentarily shift into soft laughter before he pulls away from Tim's neck only to press his lips against Tim's once more.

"Oh, Tim. . .God. . .T-Tim. . ." Dick whispers against Tim's parted lips as Tim's gasps ring louder through the room. Tim's eyes, which had shut yet again, peek open to watch Dick's face – slightly illuminated by the moonlight drifting in through the window beside them. Dick's eyes are shut as he hovers just above Tim's face – his lips parting every now and then to let a series of heavy breaths escape him in time with his thrusts. Tim mewls again before letting out an almost growl-like sound as his hands unfist from the sheets to allow his arms to drape around Dick's neck. Dick's eyes instantly open – and Tim holds his gaze until he presses his lips hard against Dick's. Dick responds by tightening his grip on Tim's thighs and returning the kiss with equal intensity – his thrusts quickening. Tim whimpers but refuses to break away and Dick moans deeply into the kiss as he forces his tongue into Tim's mouth. Tim accepts it greedily and pulls Dick closer yet – their lips parting only to allow occasional breathing. Tim feels Dick's hands move – sliding down his legs to grip his hips possessively. Tim can't help but pull out of the kiss as a particularly loud moan seizes his small form: his eyes squeezing shut just in time to miss Dick's amused smile. God. . .It was amazing. Just under a month ago all of this had been just a fantasy in Tim's mind. Even after their first time, Tim thought it was just a one-night thing: a 'sorry I haven't seen you as often lately' or 'so-n-so is busy and you're cute so let's do this' sort of deal. But no. No – this was real. This – the one thing Tim had wanted since he couldn't even remember when. Before he became Robin. Hell, maybe even before Dick became Robin. The one person he had ever loved - not lusted after or crushed on like others, but truly and deeply loved- and he was his. Tim gasps and pulls himself closer to Dick as he feels lips press against his neck once more. Dick thrusts – harder, faster – and Tim feels himself reaching his peak.

"D-Dick. . . Dick, I'm going to. . ." Dick opens his eyes and pulls up to stare down at the form beneath him – a soft blush touching Tim's pale, slicked skin. Tim's eyes begin to slide shut, but he forces them to stay open as he bites his lip – his entire form trembling as he begins to lose control. Dick groans, so close to his finish as well, and slowly leans forward to whisper into Tim's ear once more.

"Do it, Timmy. . .For me. . ." And with that, Dick presses his lips hard against Tim's. In mere moments, Tim is moaning loud into the kiss – his back arching high off of the bed as his release spills across his stomach. Dick groans and thrusts twice more before following suit. He pulls back and rests his head beside Tim's – his teeth digging into Tim's shoulder as his thrusts gradually become slower and slower. His teeth eventually loosen their grip in Tim's flesh – and he soon pulls out of the younger man completely before flopping to his back beside him. Both boys lay there for a few minutes – Tim's eyes wide and content staring at the ceiling wile Dick's flutter closed: their heavy breathing filling the room. Then, with a soft laugh, Dick rolls over to his side and tugs Tim against him – his chin resting against Tim's head as he runs his fingers through his damp raven hair. Tim smiles and nuzzles against Dick's chest – eyes closing as the rhythmic strokes of Dick's hand begin to soothe him to sleep. But he quickly opens his eyes, his lips tugging into a slightly troubled frown before pulling up into a half-amused smirk as he breathes out – his soft voice now rather loud in the silent room,

"We've been over this, Dick. I'm not sleeping until we've had a shower. . ." Dick simply laughs in response – the sound echoing in his chest and sending vibrations through the boy held against him. He tugs the smaller figure closer for a moment in a tight embrace before pulling back a bit – a mischievous glint dancing in his crystal blue eyes as he hums,

"Oh I know, Timmy. I plan on it. . ."

And suddenly Tim is finding it a bit hard to breathe again.

* * *

And there we are.

Like it? Hate it? Please review!

If enough people thought it decent, maybe I'll do more – I have a few ideas now.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
